


On Leave

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna never approached her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Leave

Deanna had seen it coming for a while now. A new and old melancholy slowly and gracefully descending down upon best friend as powerful as the Borg and as insubstantial as a nebula.

She never approached Beverly about it. There were places a counsellor didn't go - or even a friend for that matter. Some things need to happen and go left unsaid.

Deanna knows what's wrong with Beverly and predictably it's everything. She married too young; she missed out on so much; she doesn't know what she wants anymore.

It's all too predictable and all too common, but despite it being all those things bringing it up may very well yield a very unpredictable and uncommon response and Deanna values their friendship too much for that to happen.

Instead she arranges two weeks of leave on Risa for the pair of them, lets Beverly embrace the mundane madness that has been eating away at her insides for years before it seeps into professional life. She lets her fall apart, lets her embrace a hidden hedonistic streak that would make her mother and Chandra blush.

Beverly needs this. Needs to travel an unfamiliar path before she finds some sort of peace with herself.

And Deanna stuck on a planet that played a role in one of the most humiliating and hurtful experiences of her life, sits night after night in coffee houses, but near by if needed, listening to dreadful music, even worse jokes.

She endures.


End file.
